


Personal Kryptonite

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's so fluffy I could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: There were different types of kryptonite. You name the color and yeah in some form or another there were different ways to use them and hurt her, but this one is by far, her favorite.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Personal Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> The Danvers-Luthor family series.

There were different types of kryptonite. You name the color and yeah in some form or another there were different ways to use them and hurt her.

While the usual green one made her weak in the knees, feel the inscrutable pain and feel like she couldn’t go on, there was a different type of her own personal kryptonite that felt the same, in a way.

It made her weak in the knees, feel a pain that mostly derivatives from being too full of love that it would make her breathless and sometimes she thought she couldn’t love as much as she does.

This night she was in her own personal heaven with the second type of kryptonite that she coined on her own, because it made her weak in the knees, feel a pain that mostly derivatives from being too full of love that it would make her breathless and sometimes she thought she couldn’t love as much as she does. 

“Guys, I know you’re all busy, but if any of you wants dinner done, I will need my arms back." Kara exhales. Her wife and kids heads were on both of her arms. While Liam's head was on Lena's neck, Lena and Lara’s head were on Kara's and there was no way out by herself.

Only if one of them moved.

She hears Liam's giggle before she sees the kid gripping her other mother more tightly by the neck. Lena chuckles and looks up to Kara and gives her a sorry look. Lara does the same to her and she knows there’s no way that she’s going to move any of them, unless…

Kara mulls over her options before she thinks of the one meal that the three other occupants on the bed can't resist. Their own personal kryptonite. "I'm serious, don't you guys want to try my potstickers?"

"Did someone say potstickers?" Liam is the first one to cave as he quickly jumps on the bed and both his mother’s laugh at his excitement, her little sister rivals his enthusiasm a little bit later and jumps with him on the bed. 

"Yeah monsters, come on you can help me with it." She's about to stand but Lena stills in her arms and wraps herself further just as Liam did minutes ago. Now Kara knows who Liam and Lara got their cuddle fixes from.

"No Kara, stay."

Liam gasps and Kara motions him forward and mouths "Go, I'll be right there." Which he obliges happily, he takes his sisters hand and they go away.

Once they are out of the room, Kara quickly changes their positions and pins Lena down the bed. Lena laughs and tries to overthrow Kara but to no avail she brings her wife down for a languid kiss.

"Don't go." Lena says almost out of breath. No matter how long they've been together it never gets old being with Kara, and she hopes they never will.

Kara pecks her lips. "How about this," she pecks her once again before she resumes her proposition, "After we eat, I let the kids play one of their video games meanwhile we can play some of our own. What do you say?"

Lena raises her eyebrows and a twitch on her mouth gives her excitement away. "Deal, only if I get to be on top this time."

Kara rolls her eyes but grins and kisses her one last time before she leaves with a bounce on her step.

Yeah, there were different types of kryptonite and this was by far the best.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize this work its because: this as well as multiple one shots coming up for this series were part of little one shots that I did for Supercorp-tober. Most of them I added a lot of things, some of them I changed names but they remain the same in form, a family-based series!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and the upcoming fics.


End file.
